


逍遥游

by PAPAPapaya



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPAPapaya/pseuds/PAPAPapaya
Summary: 算是个神话AU……吧？





	逍遥游

宣王时，遣尹氏大夫为使，欲往海中寻三仙山。造舟于北海滨，时八月，厉风济，波涛吞岸，尹大夫与妻子卒。

房宿星官在人间匆匆走了一遭，没来得及喘两口热乎气就返回天庭。箕宿星官与他同在东方青龙，兼着一份值年功曹的差，没什么闲事，特地来看他笑话。

房宿星官浑身湿淋淋的，抹一把脸上的水，甩开。

箕宿星官幸灾乐祸：几天？

房宿星官懒得理，伸出来三根手指。

箕宿星官：你慢慢熬吧，那是个泼天的祸害。

房宿星官想到海水被搅动而翻成巨浪卷来时的模样，觉得他没说错。

虽然只为人三日，房宿星官倒很喜欢姓尹的大夫给他起的名字。东方初明，为昉。

以后就叫尹昉吧。他想。

始皇帝东游，登琅琊台。他结的草庐在山顶。始皇帝来时，他正坐在一块巨石上眺望远处的海面。他一直在等待。

始皇帝屏退左右，躬身问道：可是千岁翁？

千岁？他想了想，大约是有那么久的。

他：那便是吧。

始皇帝与他交谈了三日三夜。说交谈，其实他只答了几句，尽是始皇帝滔滔不绝的溢美与表达成仙渴望的词句。

始皇帝：朕是皇帝。

他：草木鱼虫都可以成仙，皇帝也不例外。

不等始皇帝发问，他说：求仙要摒弃尘缘俗欲，你做得到吗？

始皇帝：九天之下皆是朕的国土，有什么是朕做不到的？

他心不在焉点点头，看着正泛起朝阳颜色的海平线。

他：你走吧。

他所等待的就要来了。

始皇帝心有不甘，却不敢违背，留下数万金璧，在朝阳下灿灿发光。可是要没有朝阳这不过是一堆石头罢了。

他将金璧扫到一边，在巨石上留书：求我于蓬莱山。

其后始皇帝再登琅琊台，在他结庐处立祠，并遣方士出海寻找蓬莱山。无奈海船靠近蓬莱山就会被一阵怪风带走，最后损失了几艘船，灰溜溜地折返。

其实那不是怪风，船队遇到的也不是蓬莱，而是海中巨物的背脊。百年才苏醒的巨兽被激怒，掀起无数风浪，其后九年，方士徐市称因蛟鱼阻挡无法到达仙山，请求增派射手射杀蛟鱼。那是始皇帝第三次到达琅琊台，仍然不见他的踪影，只得应允徐市的要求。其年七月，始皇帝崩于沙丘。而徐市再无踪迹。

至于他，在巨兽发怒时就死在海上了。

上一次等了一百年，这次才二十年。

他倒是没闲着。箕宿星官整天耍嘴皮子遭厌，被一脚踢下来帮他办事，化了名叫蒯彻，和他一起先跑到项羽的阵营。无奈这人脑筋硬得很，自封了个霸王，听见人说他像猴子就跳脚。猴子有什么不好？

二人出了大帐便分开，箕宿星官跑去汉军，他干脆回了齐地。

他们都想躲懒，不料弄巧成拙。箕宿星官怂恿大将军攻占齐地，他跟着齐师一路逃亡。后来听说大将军自立为齐王，他想肯定是箕宿星官干的。而他逃到了海岛上。齐地本来算是强盛，这岛上鸟不生蛋，五百余人每天忍饥挨饿，饿着饿着产生幻觉，觉得海里有东西在盯着他们看。

不是幻觉。

巨兽将醒未醒，朦朦胧胧，掀起半边眼皮看这小石块上突然冒出来的奇怪东西们。它太过庞大，不懂得这些小东西每一个都有自己所思所想，也不懂得自己打个盹的功夫便够小东西由生到死。

他爬到山丘顶上。日复一日。沉在海底的眼珠终于转了一转，朝他看过来。

能看到他吗？他在巨兽眼里大概就是个毫毛的大小。

巨兽的眼睛转开，又转回来。

大约是好奇。

日复一日。传来皇帝招降的消息，五百余人各有心思。又过了一段时日，使者来了，说主公自刎，皇帝仍然愿意善待他们。五百余人面面相觑，一个接一个，跳入海中。

五百余不是小数目，跳也得跳上一会，等不及的去找别的方法死了。他排在跳海队伍的最末尾，看到海中的巨兽被他们的奇妙行为吸引，靠近过来，先张开口吞进去几个先跳的，后来大概是觉得没趣，又游开了。

他跳下去的时候，巨兽回过身来，黑白分明的瞳仁里映出他死前的模样。

五百年大梦方醒，人世已面目全非。

差不多是五百年吧。

山中终于来了访客，五百年间无人能找到草庐和巨石，今日门扉被推开，掀起轻风，吹散巨石上坐痕里的灰尘。

他说：有缘。

来者坐在他往昔坐的位置，拨了一下面前案上的古琴。琴弦邦地一声，竟然还能响，灰尘振开，漫在整间草屋里。

来者叱道：你是谁！

他说：我不是谁。

讲来龙去脉太麻烦，这一世他不是谁，就当作不是个谁。

来者在灯下，见他的身影飘飘荡荡，透过去还能看到对面墙上趴着的一只大蜘蛛。

来者：鬼？

他盘腿坐下：嗯。想了想，大约徐州城破那会儿我就死了。

来者：何以在人世徘徊不去？

他想因为该办的事还没来得及办，不得已只能赖在这里。

他说：先生知道这里在闹水灾吗？引河入淮后好了一点。

来者默不作声，点点头。

他说：冀、衮、徐、豫水灾不断，是因为有一个东西从北海游到了东海，现在正打算顺着河水溯流到淮水。这东西能啸令木魅水灵山袄石怪，虽然它已经不记得了。

他说：我就是被它困在这里了。

来者：你说的是淮涡水神？

他：正是。

淮涡的水神名叫巫支祁，当年大禹治水被拿锁链捆在了淮水河畔的山脚下。经年日久，它随着河水被冲入海中，又凭着本能在北海栖居，闹水患时的记忆渐渐被忘却，毕竟，它并非有意引发洪水，或者不如说洪水才是它的故土泽国，在尧舜治水之前，大地上本来就是洪水横流。

汤汤荡荡浩浩，它在其间徜徉，突然冒出来一群治水的人将它的疆域夺走了，它发了怒，与群神大战一场。

来者：听你这么说，它就是一匹野兽。

他说：它虽然有灵性，但是鸿蒙未开，只有喜恶而没有是非黑白善恶之分，确实和野兽没有分别。

来者：没有喜何以有恶？没有善何以有恶？所谓分别是人划分出来的，自然万物本来就没有分别。

他：先生是道家？

他：不过它虽然不懂得人世的分别，并不是完全的不通人性。好似它没有立刻顺着水河溯流，而是停留在海滨。

来者问：为什么？

他：先生会弹琴吗？

来者当然会弹。

他：那请先生弹一曲吧。

来者的手放在琴上。隔了近半个千年，琴声仍旧铮铮，时而如惊涛骇浪，时而如凄风惨雨，时而崎岖嶙峋，时而雄浑壮阔，时而泣诉，时而悲歌。不知不觉间山摇地动，猛川震颤，怒水横流，暗夜间径自下起雨来，这雨如天河倒灌，像是从地面往天上下的，中间好似有一两声兽鸣也似雷吼也似的呼啸。

巨兽自海中浮起，正和着由人弹奏却又不属于人的歌曲。

一曲罢，来者推开古琴。

他道：这支曲子先生拿去吧。

来者：它不懂人划出来的分别，但有感情。我不愿意拘泥于人划出来的分别，却被我自己的感情所影响。我与它有什么不同？我还不如它来得无拘无束，自由自在。

他说：它既然已经有情，就不再是无拘无束，自由自在。

来者一愣：那它会如何？

他说：自有天道安排，这就不是先生该知道的了。先生高蹈独立，多才寡识，虽然不容于今世，却也难免于今世。既然是今世的人，何必在意世外之物？

来者笑了。

临别前他说：这支曲子我看就叫《孤馆遇鬼》，毕竟我是个鬼嘛。

来者：还是叫《孤馆遇神》更合适。

他：也好。

也许是听着了迷，巨兽不知不觉挤进河道。只是河道比起无边无际的东海太狭窄，它不得不挪动身体，引来一阵阵山呼海啸，而他的身影在雨中渐消。

还有十天，炀帝的船队将由江都出发，沿运河北上前往涿郡，永济渠的河间一段却发了大水。水久久不退，派往北方的工部与水部官员急得直冒汗。这一天又在往运河里投活祭，民众争相观看，把运河两岸挤了个水泄不通。

眼看装着童子的箩筐即将被投入河中，一名少年分开人群，来到工部承务郎与水部承务郎跟前。

这少年挺拔身形，穿一身青衣，生得一双鹿眼，谈吐清晰，说：大人，活祭没有用。

周围的人群认出这正是不久前被当成活祭投入江中的一位姓尹的少年，纷纷议论起来。

工部承务郎与水部承务郎听到旁人议论，揣测这少年必然有异，不然怎么能活着回来。加上投了一个月的活祭水势却不见消，两人交换个眼色，工部承务郎开口道：你有什么见解？

尹姓少年道：大水不退，是因为淮涡的水神进了运河，只要将它擒住镇压就可以了。

水神哪是能轻易镇压的？少年却说：淮涡水患都不知道是多少年前的事了，现在它和妖物没有什么分别。再说了，它不贪荤腥，这样往河里扔活祭，它说不定还混在岸上看热闹呢。

说着少年走到运河边，手指蘸了点运河的水，由河中朝岸边划出一道沟，在末端一点一摁，做出一个小小的水洼。他的手指在水洼中轻轻晃动。运河水浑浊，也看不清水洼里有什么。再看他伸手将从运河中引水的沟抹平，水洼中的水一荡，一条小蛇似的东西蹦起来，再一看，又像是龙。

少年：用金箔将它围住，等准备好了再来处理。

本来汹涌的运河水霎时消退。工部承务郎与水部承务郎赶紧让人去取金箔，而那小龙似的东西兀自在水洼中挣动，溅出不少水花，又始终蹦不出水洼的范围。

金箔取来，将水洼里里外外围起来。少年又吩咐准备了些东西，铁链和铃铛，铁链倒是现成的，金子做的铃铛费了些功夫。

三日后，是夜，少年手握每隔七节穿一个金铃铛的铁链走进金箔中。匠人在外面候命。他见到小龙在水洼中懒懒的样子，数着节数将铁链沿水洼放好，一圈又一圈。

他一边放，水洼中的小龙抬起头来，身形渐渐涨大。等到他放到最末一节，小龙已经变成了一个童子，不过垂髫之年，鼓着腮帮子，瞪着黑白分明的大眼睛，气哼哼地看着少年。

他被刚才放下的锁链锁得结结实实，只能坐在泥里，沾了一身腥臭也不在乎，胡乱动，溅起来一片泥点子，把自己一张小脸糊花了。

等他发现自己确实被锁着动不了，才说：你是什么？

少年蹲在泥溅不到的地方托腮看他，说：你就叫我尹昉吧。

尹昉问：你叫什么？

他：我没名字！

尹昉：你有名字，你是巫支祁。

他生气：什么名字，谁取的？我不要！

尹昉：那我怎么叫你？

他：你叫我做什么？

尹昉：我要找你，不得叫你吗？

他眨眨眼。找他？从来没有人找他。他是独一个，会有些东西物什跟在他后面，他从来不记得要回头去看。他只知道自己一个。既然只有自己一个，为什么需要名字？为什么要用名字和别的什么区分开？

可他记得这个人，模模糊糊地，觉得是个熟悉的东西，好像在哪里看到过。这个人还把自己捉住了。还说要来找自己。那就是个别的东西了，是除了他以外的，叫尹昉。

他说：那你给我起一个吧？

尹昉：让我起？

他说：我只认得你，就你起吧。

尹昉：那……巫通吴，又通黄，你就姓黄吧。名字嘛，追风蹑景，握瑾怀瑜，叫景瑜好不好？

他说：什么意思？

尹昉：就是跑得很快，很了不起的意思。

他满意：好，我叫景瑜。

尹昉：是黄景瑜。

黄景瑜问：为什么绑着我？

尹昉：因为你堵住河道，引发大水。虽然没有淹没两岸，但是皇帝马上要来了，如果让他看到河道被堵住了他会不高兴，他不高兴有很多人会死。

黄景瑜迷惑：那和我有什么关系？

尹昉：本来是没有关系，但是我绑住你，不让你堵住河道，皇帝会高兴，不会有人死。

尹昉：就有关系了。

黄景瑜还是一脸不解的样子。

尹昉：然后我会把你锁到井里，你没办法出来，只能待在井里面。

黄景瑜：不要！

尹昉：你不会一直在里面的，天道有其安排，到时候你就懂了。

黄景瑜又迷惑了：到什么时候？

尹昉：天道有其安排。

黄景瑜虽然不懂，也能感觉到天道似乎是个挺不得了的东西。他问：那到了那个时候你会在吗？

尹昉：我会。

他叫来等在外面的匠人。匠人见到是个童子，都有些踌躇。尹昉说：钉吧，他都活了不知道几个千年了。

匠人们战战兢兢地升起炉子，将铁链烧红，尖端尖刺一样的地方抬起来。

尹昉：穿过琵琶骨，再锁起来。

匠人们举起锤子，一左一右，照着端坐童子的琵琶骨钉下去。铁链穿过琵琶骨时剧痛，黄景瑜恍若未觉。疼痛从来不是什么大不了的事，他又不会死。他看着匠人们身后的尹昉，那个人刚刚说了，到了那个天道安排好的时候，会在。

他发现自己开始期待那个时候了。

铁链拴着河妖一起沉入井中，摩擦井壁发出刷刷的声音。匠人们壮着胆子将铁链钉死在井四周，算完成了最后的工作。井口立碑，上面覆盖巨石，以纪念此处治水的功绩。

尹姓少年不知何时不见了踪影。七日后，炀帝的船队经过，他穿青衣的尸体随着船的尾浪被冲到了岸上。人们纷纷说是河神大人借了他的躯壳治河妖。

箕宿星君闲不得，偏偏值年功曹不像值日功曹那样每日当班。他只好跑来骚扰尹昉，还给自己也起了个名字，叫王彦霖。

尹昉看他：你叫这个名字合适吗？

王彦霖：我是箕水星君，叫这名字怎么不合适了？

王彦霖：当然比不上正儿八经的水神合适。

神仙在凡人看来是无限好，长生不老，无忧无虑，只有神仙知道做神仙的麻烦，像尹昉领这个降服巫支祁的活，生生死死都五次了，才看见一点眉目。

——哦，现在叫黄景瑜了。

王彦霖体谅他，给了他一刻钟安静，又凑过来：你下一世要投胎成谁？

尹昉：谁知道呢，去了再说。

王彦霖最喜欢聊天：我值年，帮你偷偷看过了，下一世你又是法师。

尹昉刚想问怎么是又，想起来自己第二次死的时候算作是法师。

今时不比往日，那时的人与神尚且没有清晰的界线，如今说是法师都要被请到皇宫里供起来，说是神仙怕要骑龙驾凤，做够大的排场才行。人神之分愈加明晰。人世变化之快，为他所不及。

他问：我要去干什么？

王彦霖：好像还是治水吧？

还是治水，却不是治那个河妖。

钱塘孽龙为祸，每年趁涌潮时生啖数十人，更欺洞庭无主，欲借洪水之势往内陆去。

尹昉在江东斩杀盘踞官道的蟒蛇，又在云安驱制江龙，虽然没能平水道，但众人都看见了他一口气唤来十四条龙的模样。如此厉害的法师，自然被延请入宫。

尹昉前脚踏进宫门，后脚江南道来报，东都连日大雨，水若悬流，已使洛水泛滥，如今关中又逢雨涝，两京桥毁坊坏，民家漂溺。

尹昉屁股都没来得及坐热乎，又匆匆离开皇宫去治水。他心想不对啊，王彦霖不是说还有九年吗？

他赶到黄河畔，见浊浪翻卷，河面如煮沸一般。他设下法坛，不许人接近，做了几个姿势，将桃木剑往旁边一立，坐在法坛上等着。

不一会，河面像活物般抖动起来，突然破开，中间蹿起来一个身影，拖着好几截长长的铁链子，一下蹦到法坛上。

尹昉叹气：我不是让你等着吗？

黄景瑜：我等了，现在我可以动，你也来了，难道不对吗？

尹昉头疼：你把钱塘的龙怎么样了？

黄景瑜撇撇嘴：吃了。

尹昉：啊！？

黄景瑜：它要水淹百里，杀几十万人。我把它吃了，水不会淹那么久，也不用死几十万人，大概只会死个几万，不好吗？你不是不喜欢死人吗？

尹昉：不是这样的。

尹昉：钱塘孽龙淹百里，杀数十万人，这是天道的安排。其后由我来治理它，也是天道的安排。如今你把这些安排全打乱了。

黄景瑜眨巴眨巴眼：听不懂。

尹昉：就是说……

黄景瑜：这一次你也要死于治水是不是？

他一把抓住尹昉的手。被系金铃的铁链锁住了琵琶骨，一动血就会流下来，他理当很虚弱，身形却拔高壮实了很多，看着比尹昉个头还要大，手劲也大，骨节分明，抓着尹昉的手能把手掐断一样。

他说：不是我能动了，是你锁不住我了，对不对？

他说：以前你都是因为我才死的，这一次你为什么要因为钱塘的龙死？

他说：那条龙要去洞庭，洞庭没有水神，无法抵挡，你不是洞庭的水神，但是你要管洞庭。

他说：你是从云梦泽来的。

尹昉轻轻将手抽回来，上面已经有一个血红的印子，说：对。

尹昉：我是云中君。

云中君是云梦泽神。只因云梦泽不断缩减，原本方九百里，北临汉水，缘以大江，而今支林破碎成些小小的湖泊，唯一剩下一片较大的水域南移入洞庭。如今洞庭初成，他虽然是个徒有虚名的云梦泽水神，也得来担这个责任。

黄景瑜：你还能死几次？

云梦泽就要没有了，云梦泽的水神也要没有了。靠那一点小湖泊只能聚起零星的水汽。神仙并不是福寿永年。没有哪个帝王真正千秋万代，人世变迁，沧海桑田，总有一些名字只能没入古籍里。

尹昉算了算：加上这次，两次吧。

黄景瑜：我把那条龙吃了，你不用死了吧？

黄景瑜：我不要你死。

黄景瑜：你死了，谁陪我？

他是少年模样，明明有棱角，眼睛里雾气一聚，看着无比可怜的样子，红了眼眶，坐在尹昉面前抽抽：我不要你死。

尹昉穿着一身道袍摸他头：乖，天道自有安排。

黄景瑜：天道算个屁！

尹昉拍他脑袋一下：不信？本来我是要去治钱塘孽龙的，现在孽龙没了，我只好治你了。治完了我还要去补你瞎捣乱搞出来的麻烦。你说是不是天道自有安排？

黄景瑜哼：你治得住我？

尹昉：试试？

楚有七泽，尝见其一，未睹其余也。所见盖特其小小者耳，名曰云梦。

一小小者，捆个河妖还是可以的。

黄景瑜一脸不忿，被尹昉一脚踢到河里，还不忘扒着岸边说：不要死，等我。

尹昉：是是是，你乖乖去睡吧。

上古的水神被压在河底，陷入沉眠。

哪怕是云梦泽积累千余载的力量，也到了即将用尽的时候。

他勉力拖起身体去收拾烂摊子。有一些事是不可逆转的。要说神仙和人有什么不同，大抵就是不会贪生。所谓天道，是行天之职，众仙各安其命，依天道行事，生死不过是其中一环。天道不可违，就好像黄景瑜自以为是救了许多人，而七十年后渔阳鼙鼓动地来，白骨积道，山河流血，一场水灾比起来又算什么呢？

天道不可违。

尹法师自高宗年间入宫，安史之乱后不知所踪。有人说见到他升天，有人说他乘白鹿冲虚而去，有人说他尸解成仙了，也有人说他就是死了。

尹昉回到天上，累得跟散了架一样，没歇两口气又得走。王彦霖趁这个空也要过来说句话，压低声音问他：能成吗？

尹昉坚定地摇头。

王彦霖叹气：真是，要你去历什么情劫嘛。

并不是有死无生。他去治淮涡水神，也是去历情劫。经此一劫他就可以到达太虚之境，从此太上忘情，永生不死，无忧无惧。

可他的历劫对象偏偏是淮涡水神。

尹昉想到黄景瑜扒着岸眼泪汪汪地对自己说：等我，别死。

对不住，他又死了一次。

这一次他降生人世仍旧是法师，不过顶着一个谋士的身份。

与上一次相隔二百年，他竟然攒不出什么力气，尽拿些小法术蒙人。时逢乱象，他也只是勉强偷生而已。

三月乙丑，彗星长竟天。

他知道时候到了。

再往前便是白马驿。山岭之间，草木青葱颜色，蝉声蔽日。他信步向死而去，有点解脱的感觉，又有点遗憾。——为什么遗憾？他不该有遗憾，而他有了。

他叹一口气。这一道情劫他终究是迈不过去。

山间腾起雾气，细微声响自各处汇聚，从雾气中悉悉索索膨胀起来。隔着雾，一道道奇异身影不时闪过。

尹昉知道这是山市，人和非人之物可以在这里做生意，原来有许多，也有海市。现在人与神与妖渐渐远离，这样的山市就少见了，只能在这样鲜有人迹的山里。

看来也有山民参与。尹昉来了兴致，反正他都要死了，看两眼不会怎么样的。

冷不防一只手伸过来，攥住他。

黄景瑜牢牢抓着他的胳膊，锁链不知道去了哪里，肩上也看不出来穿过琵琶骨的痕迹。

他一出现，四周无论妖鬼人自动避让，仿佛他不过较常人略高大的身形，却好像有一个无比庞大的身躯。

同样涌来的还有铺天盖地的海气与寒气。

尹昉：你想起来了。

尹昉：不对，是你发现了。

黄景瑜是巫支祁，是黄帝之孙禺强，是北海玄冥。

心神混沌时虽然是水神也只能算作妖物，要囚于人世千载，见人世，懂人世，而不囿于人世，方能脱胎换骨，得归正身。

尹昉挺满意，拍拍他：起码你这桩事我办成了。

黄景瑜却抓着他不放。

黄景瑜：你要去白马驿？

尹昉：对啊。你不是该回北海吗？

黄景瑜：我回北海干嘛？

尹昉也莫名其妙：你是北海玄冥，不回北海干嘛？

黄景瑜：北海玄冥是什么，我是黄景瑜。

他这副耍赖的样子一出来尹昉就知道不好，刚张开口，黄景瑜抢白他：又要说天道有其安排了是不是？

尹昉准备说你又要说天道算个屁是不是？

黄景瑜：何为天道？

尹昉一愣，嗫嚅：这个，天道即是大道……

黄景瑜：大道是什么？

尹昉答不上来。

他说：不履行天道，天地何存？

黄景瑜：天地长存，何必靠小伎俩维系？大道自在，毫厘差池怎么动摇？天有天命，人有人命，你怎么知道你去履行的是天道，又或者不是天道？

黄景瑜：别去。

黄景瑜：和我一起。

白马驿。

朱温环视众人，命端酒上来。只见他手下的法师端起一只白瓷酒杯，从一头花白乱发中拔下发簪，插入酒中。发簪遇酒即化，将酒从清澈的颜色染成了一杯漆黑液体。朱温得意：不知这杯中酒是清还是浊啊？

席中诸人皆不语。

朱温：不是说清浊分明吗？怎么诸位清流不敢饮呢？

朱温：那就由我请诸位饮此杯。

法师将剩了半截的发簪插入酒杯中一划，酒杯裂成两半，一半盛着澄清的酒液，一半盛着漆黑的酒液。

朱温伸手拿起澄清的那半杯酒，谁料酒杯到了他手上酒液就变得漆黑，桌上的半杯酒反而变得澄清，他去拿那半杯，这半杯又变得澄清。

朱温气急败坏：你！

他伸手去捉两半酒杯，酒杯自他手中滑脱，各自盈着酒液跃到梁上，贴在一起鼓动，宛如一只振翅的白鸟，翩翩绕梁而飞。席间竟有人不自觉笑了出来。

朱温指着法师对卫士下令：把他拿下！

法师老态龙钟，瞎了一只眼，瘸了一只腿，这时站起来还晃晃悠悠，没想到他踏出去一步，花白的头发就落下来一片，黄色的牙齿也掉下来一颗，他再走一步，原本佝偻的背脊挺直，瘸的那条腿重新踏在地上，再一步，样貌改变，仿佛少年模样，鹿眼丰颊，赤脚着青衣，自案上踏下，吟道：沧浪之水清兮，可以濯我缨。沧浪之水浊兮，可以濯我足。

朱温命令卫士：杀了他！

他抢过一把戟，朝法师掷过去。白瓷杯子变的白鸟从梁上飞下将戟挡了一挡，被击成了碎片，而法师已经不见了。

王彦霖守在黄河畔，见到一个着青衣的人踏步过来。河水奔流，波涛滚滚。他说：你真的走了？

尹昉点点头，在这一刹那，他身上的青衣泛起一层光泽，微曦晨光中金线于青衣上交汇，绘出花鸟草木日月河川的图案，团团散开。他的样貌也变了，从少年模样成了青年模样，似乎没有什么变化，但不再是没有凭依苟延残喘的水泽之神。

王彦霖叹：恭喜你，度过情劫，得证大道。

云中君，云梦泽神，司水，楚人所供奉的神明。与司日的东君一同，是为东皇太一之化身。

东皇太一至高，自然是云中君不能比。

但尹昉挺喜欢这个名字。昉，刚好衬他的另一个化身。

王彦霖：准备什么时候回天庭。

尹昉：不回去了。

王彦霖：哎！？

太上忘情，长生不死，无忧无惧，是所有神仙的渴望，正如凡人渴望成仙，渴望永生。

无忧无惧，亦无乐无喜。

王彦霖：你不回去，这、这、这怎么改你的仙格，换你的仙命啊？

尹昉：就不换了呗。

尹昉：反正换了也没什么趣。

他看向奔涌不息的黄河，说：大道自在心，我从心所欲。

王彦霖傻了：欲啥啊？

他正问着，忽然河水翻涨，拍击两岸山壁，这一条滚着浊浪的水带仿佛倒流向上，劈山，凿岩，怒鸣着直逼向远处两道峭壁夹住的窄口。一叶小舟自峭壁间乘浪而来。小舟之后，万丈霞光骤起，吞噬浊浪，山壁被映得灿灿发光，金色波涛上现出一点红日，万仞开来。

驾小舟的人手执竹篙，戴着一顶压住面容的斗笠，还没靠近就叫王彦霖倒退一步。尹昉无奈：你好歹也是个风神，老这么散漫可还行？

王彦霖也无奈：就因为我是风神才老这么散漫呢。

二人不再多说什么。尹昉足尖点地，转瞬落在那起伏不定的小舟上。

他说：河道狭窄，他待不惯，我们要往出海口去。

王彦霖想说一句保重，又觉得多余。

他振起双翅，追着小舟去。明明是一叶舟，竟然走得比他一介风神还快。到了入海口，浑浊河水渐渐散开，小舟被一个浪头打过，消失不见。王彦霖正要出声，一个巨大的背脊自清浊混杂的海水中腾起，背脊上骑着一个人，朝他挥挥手，便没进海中去了。

尝有人游海上，见谪仙人，耸身坐立，挥斥太极，合则见，不合则隐。有求仙者，道：鲸背半席已予人。

祝：

扶摇直上，击长空，绝云气，负青天，不止九万里。

**Author's Note:**

> 是一个天庭社畜求生指南（X
> 
> 这个文算是我难得列了提纲，因为历史水平低不列个提纲搞不清楚各种时间地点对不对得上……化用了包括但不限于：安期生，左慈，许逊，翟乾佑，罗公远等 ~~厉害的魔法师~~ 高人和秦始皇，田横，嵇康等名人的故事，感谢各种网友分享！
> 
> 另外一些没什么用但是很有趣的（？）的小知识：
> 
> 房宿是房日兔（就很适合尹老师对不对！
> 
> 巫支祁，禺强是同一个梵语词Makara的不同翻译，后来简化为鲸，当然这只是一部分学者的看法
> 
> 巫支祁被认为可能是孙悟空的原型，所以是个猴（也是一部分学者的看法
> 
> 降服巫支祁的在一些版本传说中是少昊，也就是金天氏，少昊的其中一支后人姓尹
> 
> 云梦泽在宋时基本消失
> 
> 因为与僧伽降水母的传说融合，某些版本的巫支祁是女性（还成了孙悟空的妹妹
> 
> 因为东君是男性，部分学者认为云中君应该是女性
> 
> 是一个可以愉快性转的世界观（没这回事


End file.
